Tri-Fated Conflict
''The 'Tri-Fated Conflict is the main source of conflict for the characters in Brandygangs story offshoot, in which Koko is forced to deal with a series of trials relating to different intertwinin g destines and fates, governed over by a mysterious power that was delivered to three individuals. One can think of it as similar to the Tri-Force, possibly. Although to be honest I don't know a whole lot about the Tri-Force. '' '''Koko's Part ''' ---- The Koko in this storyline went through several differences before and after from when she appeared in the Anime. After she had partnered with Zophis, and he'd Taken control of her mind, she'd broke through it partially due to different circumstances in her brainwashing. She soon made countless friends and allies, by a promise she'd had kept, and they formed an alliance. Most of these people had 'Fates' crafted onto themselves, but quickly grew fond of Koko and accepted her leadership. However due to the nature of her Promise and 'Fate', the other two Fated ones would come to her and seek out her power, bringing tragety. This becomes apparenty when Vrisket and Topaz eventually find her, and forced into motion the chain of events that form the basis of this story. '''Vrisket''' ---- Vrisket, who is all but in name and story Vriska Serket from the webcomic 'Homestuck',was the seconded Fated child. Her destiny however was not a happy one, as part of a demonic, yet kindly clan in an offshot of the Mamodo world, her clan was destroyed as a youth, leading her to anguish and despair. The reasons for this by [[Aion]], a wingled 'angel' (demon?), were told to be that the main Koko (the one of her originaly adventures not told in this story) was supposed to be a hero, saving her town and clan. However because she was absent, Vrisket was fated to lose everything that she loved. Because of this, Vrisket is initially vengeful and angry towards Koko, of any sort, but warms up to the the idea of letting go and performing less revenge, but more experimentation. However, her actions that follow are still cruel, tricking this Storys Koko into manipulating her heart, changing herself, forcing her to fight Sherry, ultimately lose, and than pitting herself (Vrisket) against all her friends in a merciless battle for which Koko knows they can not win. (Taking place around the Rescuing Koko scene after Sherry and Brago defeat Zophis) After the horrific loss, Koko is defeated and humiliated. Vrisket takes both her and Topaz's powers, the ones gifted to the mby their 'fates' and destiny born abilities. She later uses the combination of all of them to defeat Clear Note in a curb stomp battle. '''Abilties''' Her abilities involve prodigal learning and combat skills, along with pyrotecnics and energy manipulation. Blessed by her clan's remaining goddess and spirit, Anubis Anansi, she can weild this power as a vector and weapon, shield or tool however she pleases, molding it to her desires, which most often takes the form of spider-like limbs which attack enemies and defend her near automatically. Her Pyro abilites are latent with fate taking the true form of a twisted Phoneix (A Dark blue energenic entity), which even when not unleashed fully,allows her to shoot blast, rays, sparks, beams and sprays of energy and heat from herself at any part of her body. Her martial arts and spider-quick reactions and prowress make her formidable in combat, and her advanced fighting instincts make her an unstoppable force to be wreckoned with. Her power's and abilites are so strong, she was able to take out both Topaz possessing 2/3 of the Fates, and right after defeating literally all of koko's followers, Aion's hands on her own. She has the [[ant trio]] follow her around often before aquiring her own followers. '''Topaz''' ---- Topaz is the third and final Fate bearer. She looks like a combination of Clair from Claymore and Orihime from Bleach in her hueco mundo dress, and her armor, combat style and sometimes personality resembles Erza from Fairy Tail. Born of a (humanoid) clan of a race not unlike Vrisket's, she grew up in a very similar world. However like her, her clan, kin, friends and family met the same fate as a young girl, and she lost everything to raiders when the mysterous fated hero (the 'Main' Koko) never showed up to rescue them as prophesized. At first she was angry and distraught that this hero never showed up her whole life, but over time grew and matured into a patient women who sought to understand Koko rather than blame her. (Much like Vrisket, but who sought to manipulate and experiment with her) After finding her way into the human world, she fought her way through and eventually defeated the monsterous [[Mongrel]]. She confronted Sherry in this event aswell. Later she found that world's Koko, the one that was fated and not the main one who was supposed to be her clans savior, and after some discussion and abusive forgivness, delivered a verbal sparring both to punish, and yet protect Koko so long as she mended her ways. She then went off to fight Vrisket from a brawl that had occured from Kokos followers after they were enraged at Vrisket's actions, but was soundly defeated, and soon taken captive. Her and Koko's powers and fates were taken away from them by Vrisket. '''Chosen ones and Gathering Fates''' ---- Anyone chosen to acquire such a power, often gets followers and allies by the nature of their fate. They will often come from far away lands and diverse backgrounds, holding a wide variety of exceptional powers and abilities. '''Aion's Hands''' Koko's were gathered after she left with Zophis and they begun seeking her out, as she had been promised by Aion all those years ago. They came from troubled situations themelves and wished to improve themselves and their lives by a promise given to them when they were young, each which were fulfilled upon joining and befriending Koko and the other members. Those that followed her, often wore black robes and hooded outfits, fit with white symbols on their chest, loyal to their friend and wearing their alliance as they went. "[[Aion's Hands]] " as they sometimes went by, followed Koko and Zophises plans up until they were thwarted by Sherry and crew. After they find out of Vrisket's treachery, they seek to go after her, and earn a brief victory, but after she returns right after and unleashes her full power she defeats them quickly and mercilessly. ''List of Hand's''